¡ESTE NO ES MI MUNDO GRAYELS
by tisaklm
Summary: -Por favor no te vallas -dijo un azabache abrazando por la espalda a una rubia platinada -No puedo quedarme -dijo la rubia platinada llorando al borde de lágrimas
1. CAPÍTULO 1

—¡Elsa!—gritaba una pelirroja alegremente dirigiéndose hacia su hermana mayor que estaba revisando unos papeles muy importantes

—¿que pasa Ana? —pregunto Elsa extrañada por el comportamiento tan infantil de su hermana menor que solo le sacó la lengua

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de jack—dijo alegremente Ana ella quería mucho a ese albino que fue como el hermano que nunca pudo tener

—¿y eso a mi me importa?—pregunto la rubia platinada desinteresadamente dirigiéndose su vista de nuevo a los papeles

—si sigues así lo vas a ahuyentar—dijo Ana divertida mente sacando una risa de su hermana mayor que solo la miraba incrédula

— por favor tu sabes que no me quiero casar—dijo Elsa despreocupada mente levantándose de su asiento y llevando sus manos a su cintura para hacerle un regaño así hermana

—pero Elsa tu también necesitas tener a alguien—dijo bajando la mirada Ana quería que su hermana fuera un poco menos fría y pudiera estar con alguien que verdaderamente si la amaba y la cuidara

—no—dijo la platinada chasqueando su lengua y saliendo de su oficina para ir a despejar su mente después de una pelea con su hermana menor que se estaba haciendo de rutina

—hay Elsa debes hacerle caso a tu hermana—dijo burlona mente una chica de cabellos castaños con sus ojos verdes intensamente

—callarte rapunzel —dijo Elsa exasperada otra de sus torturas era su prima punzi que la torturaba para que saliera con jack el chico no era nada feo era muy guapo sus cabellos albinos y sus ojos azules muy oscuros se resaltaban de el al igual que su piel muy pálida

—vamos prima no te hagas la fuerte todas sabemos que lo quieres—dijo entre risas rapunzel haciendo que Elsa se enojada por esa contestación

—no—dijo enojada saliendo corriendo hacia su único refugio que era su gran biblioteca tenia miles de libros ahí que ella deseaba leer para no caer en la ignorancia

al fin tranquilidad se dijo así misma que no estaba en sus mejores momentos para aguantar las criticas de su hermana y su prima era la mejor manera de escapar de su realidad se acerco a uno de los libreros al querer sacar un libro que estaba atorado de entre tantos estantes había caído un libro con mucho polvo

—este libro debe de de ser muy viejo—dijo entre susurros la rubia platinada ella soplo en la portada del libro para ver que decía la portada cuando por fin pudo ver con mas claridad el titulo le entro curiosidad por el

—Colas de hadas—dijo mientras veía la portada con asombro mas el símbolo tan raro en dorado abajo del del símbolo decía el mundo de las hadas lo que mas le causo curiosidad por el entonces decidió por abrirlo pero ella no sabia que eso le causaría así vida un giro 360 grados una luz la empezó envolver y empezó a desaparecer cerro sus ojos por auto reflejo cuando por fin se decidió por abrirlo se dio cuenta que estaba enfrente de un gran edificio que decía "Fairy Tail"

—hielitos rinde té —dijo un pelirosa derivando la puerta con el cuerpo que fue lansado de su amigo el azabache para fuera la rubia platinada reacciono rápidamente y uso sus poderes para que el azabache no se lastimara y haciendo unos picos de hielo para que el pelirosa no se acercara al chico

—alejate de el—diji amenazante mente la chica haciendo que el pelirosa cintiera miedo por la mirada de la chica que era muy penetrante

—dejalo no pasa nada —dijo el chico tocando el hombro de platinada que sintió al contacto de el una extraña sensación que recorio su cuerpo

—bueno —dijo dudosamente la chica haciendo que los picos desaparecieran después se enfoco en el chico que la miraba

estaba avergonzado con un leve Sonrojo en sus mejillas

 **esta historia no es mía solo estoy tratando de que se haga mas conocida** **su creadora es anickfic pueden hallarla en wattpad con ese nombre**


	2. CAPITULO 2

—Al fin hielitos te are sufrir—dijo tornándose los dedos de las manos natsu mientras que la rubia platinada entraba ala defensiva de nuevo

—calmada solo es un juego—dijo el azabache con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar ala platinada que estaba en ese momento ala defensiva en que cada cosa que decía su amigo el pelirosa

—¿y cual es tu nombre?—pregunto el azabache curiosamente desde hace tiempo que no conocía a personas con su mismo tipo de magia

—Elsa Arendelle—dijo Elsa sonrojada haciendo que gray también se sonrojada por verla

—yo soy gray fullbuster —dijo el azabache con un leve sonrojó dándole la mano que Elsa gustosamente le dio de forma de saludo pero al tocarse las manos sus poderes se activan creando una luz blanca de sus cuerpos

—¿Que mierda?—pregunto gray asustado no sabia lo que estaba pasando no podía separar la mano es como si sus poderes estuvieran conectados entre si

—parece que por fin sus almas se conectaron —dijo mavis apareciendo de depende dejando pasmados a gray y Elsa que estaban siendo en volví dos por la luz

—¿como que conectadas?—pregunto Elsa separándose del contacto de gray creándole un gran dolor en si mano haciendo que mavis sonriera y diera una risa por lo bajo

—no lo puedo creer sigues siendo igual que tus vidas pasadas—dijo con una sonrisa melancólica al recordar las vidas pasadas de los chicos

—¿vidas pasadas?—pregunto el azabache que no comprendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando

—bueno sus almas están conectadas desde hace tiempo por eso al tocarse se formo esa luz blanca—dijo con una sonrisa mirando a los dos chicos tiernamente

—pero ustedes tienen un gran reto por el cual pasar sus vidas serán cortadas antes de cumplir veinticuatro años tenderán que encontrar el error que cometieron sus antepasados para evitar su muerte— respondió rápidamente la rubia con sus ojos cristalizados ellos tendrías que volver a tratar de remediar los errores de su vida pasada como lo habían hecho varias personas antes de ellos sin lograrlo

—¿y como lo aremos?—pregunto Elsa tratando de procesar todo lo que le estaba diciendo la primera máster de fairy tail ella no quería morir a esa corta edad ella no dejaría que pasara eso

—yo los ayudare dándole las pistas pero no puedo ayudarlos en mas solo tienen que resolver los acertijos —dijo con una sonrisa y desapareció entre una luz dorada

—desapareció—dijo Elsa bajando la mirada pareciera que la vida solo quería torturarla como lo había hecho en sus mundo pero ella lucharía por cambiarlo y escribir un nuevo futuro

—mejor sera que te unas al gremio —dijo un pelirosa tomándola de la muñeca haciendo que lo mirara celosamente un azabache el se había permanecido en silencio todo lo que había hablado la primera el se había convencido en ayudar a su mejor amigo y ala chica

—¡mira una chica se quiere unir al gremio!—grito muy fuertemente natsu entrando de nuevo al gremio todos al ver ala chica rubia platinada la empezaron a observar

—bienvenida al gremio de fairy tail—dijo la chica albina muy alegremente por que se uniría una chica nueva al gremio últimamente se unido muchos hombres

—gracias mi nombre es Elsa—dijo amablemente la rubia platinada haciendo una reverencia

—el mio es mirajane ¿donde quieres la marca y de que color la quieres ?—pregunto rápidamente la albina ya que cana le estaba pidiendo mas tarros de cerveza

—en el hombro izquierdo de color azul marino—dijo arremangándose la manga de su vestido azul hasta el hombro donde la albina le puso la marca del gremio en su hombro y se fue a atender a cana

—hola soy lucy —dijo acercándose alegremente lucy haciendo que Elsa se pusiera nerviosa por la belleza de esa rubia que estaba llena dotes muy buenos

—soy elsa —se presento la rubia platinada nerviosamente y tiernamente la rubia le sonrió

—oye elsa hay que hacer una misión juntos —dijo un azabache sorprendiendo a los chicos de todo el gremio el nunca iba de misión con quienes no fueran de su mismo equipo

—¿pero y nosotros gray?—pregunto la rubia sorprendía por la acción tan repentina de gray eso no era muy común en el

—lo lamento pero voy a ir con ella —dijo enseñándole la hoja de misión y llevándose a jalones ala rubia platinada dejando a todos confundidos por su acción

—juvia dice que no puede creer que tenga una nueva rival de amor —dijo llorando en la barra de bebidas la peliazul

—gray tiene algo entre manos —dijo erza sentándose en los asientos disponibles de la barra

—yo también lo creo—dijo lucy tomando un asiento al lado de juvia para consolarla ella sabia los sentimientos de ella hacia gray pero juvia aun la consideraba una rival de amor pero ella lo único que no sabia era que ella ya tenia una relación secreta con una persona del gremio


	3. CAPITULO 3

Los dos chicos caminaban agarrados de las manos o eso parecía para gray mientras que para elsa el la agarraba como papalote sin cola

—bien elsa es hora de cambiar tu vestimenta —dijo gray dándole una sonrisa ala rubia platinada

—¿que?—pregunto la rubia ella no quería que su vestido azul que era uno de sus favoritos fuera cambiado por otro vestuario

— lo lamento pero no me arriesgare llevándote de misión y que te pase algo por no tener muy buena movilidad —respondió gray seriamente dejando pensando ala rubia platinada

—bueno —dijo elsa de mala gana y gray la dirigió a una tienda de ropa para dama donde le compro 3 conjuntos muy buenos a elsa y después ella cambio su vestuario

—ya feliz —dijo elsa saliendo de un baño publico cambiada con un short corto negro y una polera azul con franjas verticales negras y una chamarra azul y traía unas mallas negras con unos botines cafés

—bueno vámonos —dijo el chico que empezó a caminar no estaba de buen humor para agarrarle la mano de nuevo ala chica

—si—dijo siguiéndolo mientras que ella empezaba a sentir una atmósfera tensa entre los dos

—¿y tienes familia aquí?—pregunto la chica para romper el hielo entre los dos

—no —dijo amargamente no iba a contarle esa parte de su historia a una chica que acaba de conocer

—bueno —dijo elsa jugueteando con sus dedos

parece que esos dos van a terminar cometiendo los mismo errores que sus antepasados se dijo a si misma viéndolos mavis a elsa y gray sin que se dieran cuenta

—algo que quisiera saber quienes eran nuestros antepasados —dijo gray preocupado por lo que estaba pasando

—no podremos saberlo sin las pistas de mavis —dijo la chica dando una boca da de aire

—tenemos que apresurarnos cuando volvemos de la misión solo los vamos a enfocar en buscar esas pistas que los de mavis —dijo con gray con enojo

—¿y De que se tratan las misiones ?—pregunto confundida la chica

—hacemos trabajos para personas que no tienen magia o no pueden realizarlas por si solos —respondió con frialdad

—¿y hay muchas personas con magia?—pregunto elsa dudosa

—la verdad no hay muchas es muy raro ver a personas con magia —dijo el chico ya agobiado

Por tantas preguntas

—en mi mundo es igual —respondió elsa

—es la segunda vez que veo a una persona con mis mismos poderes —dijo tímidamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas

—es muy difícil encontrar a alguien con tu misma magia —respondió gray con melancolía

—sabes hoy fue na primera vez que me tocaron las personas y toque cosas y no se congelaron —respondió alegremente

—¿entonces no sabes controlar tus poderes?—pregunto extrañado no podía creer que nadie le hubiera enseñado a controlar sus poderes

—la verdad nunca los he podido controlar siempre hiero a los demás cuando los uso — respondió amargamente elsa

— solo es cuestión de practica yo te puedo ayudar si quieres —dijo gray sin importancia

—claro no me vendría mal tu ayuda —dijo sonrojada elsa con esa respuesta gray sintió que su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido ¿acaso eso lo había provocado ella ?


	4. CAPITULO 4

Ya había terminado la misión tan difícil que fue para completarla ya que todo se complico por la intervención de un estúpida albino que no se separaba de elsa

—nos vemos luego elsa —dijo besando la mano de ella

—si —dijo elsa rodando los ojos

—bueno yo me despido —dijo para irse rápidamente

—tks que molesto es —chasqueo su lengua

—me pareció simpático —dijo con una sonrisa —pero no me gusto que fuera muy lanzado

—así es el—respondió gray con celos ¿que estaba pasando con el?¿por que tenia tantos celos de lyon?

—¿por que lo dices? —preguntó dudosa elsa

—con juvia también fue así pero ahora creo que se enamoro de ti a primera vista como con ella — dijo enojado no quería que otro chico se fijara en elsa

—no creo en el amor a primera vista —decía elsa lanzando un bufido

—¿y estas enamorada de alguien? —preguntó gray quería saber mas sobre la platinada

—no creo en el amor —decía un poco incomoda

—¿enserio?— dijo sorprendido

—si desde pequeña herí a mi hermana menor con mis poderes y mis padrea me enseñaron a cerrar mi corazón para cualquiera —decía con tristeza elsa mientras que gray la observo preocupado

—no debes de guardar tus sentimientos —dijo gray con voz melancólica

—tengo que hacerlo si no lastimare a los demás con mis poderes —dijo con la voz entre cortada

—no lo aras elsa —tomo la mano de elsa y le sonrió

—gracias gray —se sonrojo sentía una sensación de calidez muy grande

—ya te extrañaba hielitos —decía natsu mientras lo golpeaba

—yo quería pelear contra ti —decía gray dándole un cabezazo

—ustedes dos —decía erza con aura demoniaca le habían tirado

Su pastel

—podres —decía lucy mientras bebía su malteada

—¿es siempre así? —preguntó aguantándose la risa elsa

—si —respondió lucy mientras pedía otra malteada

—¿y donde dormiras ?—preguntó levy sentándose al lado de elsa

—gray me propuso ir a vivir con el —dijo nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba

—¿Que?—gritaron todas las mujeres al oír la respuesta de elsa

—juvia dice que no puede ser que rival de amor gano el corazón de gray —decía mientras mordía un pedazo de papel y lloraba

—juvia no llores —decía consolándola lucy

—elsa no te preocupes ya se le pasara —decía levy dándole leves palmadas ala espalda de elsa

—esta bien —se sentía culpable no quería ver en ese estado a juvia

—elsa ya vámonos —decía atrás de ella

—esta bien —dijo volteando se y yéndose junto con el

—a gray se le nota que le gusta elsa —decía mira mientras limpiaba los vasos

—si —dijo laxus con un leve sonrojo

—laxus ¿saldrán ellos dos? —pregunto mira mientras sonreía le encantaba las parejas que formaban fairy tail

—no lo creo —decía laxus poniéndose sus audífonos

—que mal pero aun así hacen una bonita pareja —dijo soñadora mirajane mientras

Guardaba los demás vasos en la estantería

—aquí dormiras elsa —dijo enseñándole una habitación a elsa

—muchas gracias —decía agradecida elsa

—elsa mañana vamos a despertarnos temprano para ver si aparece la primera —decía gray cansado

— buenas noches —acentio elsa y se despidió de gray para irse a dormir


End file.
